Misbegotten
by Xiaolink Volumen
Summary: Unfulfilled emotions can lead to some odd occurances... Yaoi. AnsemRiku, if you must know. Twopart, if you will.
1. Part One

Right, the truth is out. I'm a fan of AnsemRiku fics. Now that that's been said, on to the fic! If you think this sucks butt, remember I was bored when I wrote it. Most of what I write during boredom is either incomprehensibly weird or really sucky. Oh well. (Shrugs) Written while listening to "Magical Mystery Tour," so if this gets really weird blame John, Paul, George, and Ringo during the start of their druggie days. Go figure.

-

Riku watched Ansem as he paced back and forth. He was simply sitting in a chair, with his head on his hand. Ansem, however, seemed greatly agitated about something. Finally, his relentless pacing thoroughly annoyed Riku.

"Alright, Ansem. What the hell is wrong with you?" Riku demanded as Ansem passed by for the umpteenth time.

Ansem didn't reply, just turned a frosty look on Riku. Riku was unfazed, however, and returned the glare.

"Hmph. It's not something a kid like you can understand," Ansem snarled. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Sitting."

"All right, clever dick. Go sit somewhere else."

Riku sneered at him. "Why? You got some hot girl hiding in here to fuck? Or is that what you do to the Princesses when no one's looking?" he said.

Ansem approached. "You little shit," he growled, bringing his face close to Riku's. "You have no idea what my plans are."

"And I'm quite sure I'd like it to stay that way. Now get out of my face," Riku responded icily. When Ansem failed to move, Riku frowned. "What? You want to kiss me, or something?" he snapped.

As a matter of fact, Ansem did. Among other things as well, but no need to state them. There was just something about that boy… Ansem's frown deepened. What was this? What was he thinking? He clenched his hands into fists, as though he was going to sock Riku. With a supreme effort, Ansem turned away from him, and swept out of the room, slamming the door.

Riku snorted. "What the hell was that?" he mumbled.

Once he had stormed a good ways away from the room, Ansem sank down against the wall, covering his face with his hand.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID! What the hell is wrong with me?" Ansem muttered. "That effeminate little runt… what the hell… how dare he…" Ansem continued muttering to himself, long after night had fallen. He glanced at a window. Riku was probably asleep now. Ansem pondered what Riku would look like asleep, then how he slept… NO! It was happening again. His thoughts of Riku had been moving into dangerous territory of late. Ansem feared the meaning of this.

As it turned out, Riku was not asleep, but in the room Ansem had left him in, still sitting in the chair. His muscles were growing stiff, but he didn't care. He stared at a patch of moonlight without really seeing it.

"Why? Every time… every time I have the opportunity…" he murmured to himself. Ansem's face and form flashed repeatedly in his mind's eye. "If I don't… he'll never…"

Riku continued staring at the spot on the floor. Then he rose, determination flashing in his blue-green eyes. He would find Ansem, and tell him, and that was that. If Ansem rejected him, so be it. If Ansem accepted him… Riku couldn't, or _wouldn't_, follow that train of thought. He had no idea where that one would end. He knew where he wanted it to end, but whether it actually ended there was another matter entirely.

Riku set off down the hall, the same one that Ansem had followed.

However, Ansem had long since vacated that hall, Ansem having come to the same decision as Riku. Ansem was going to Riku's room, to see if he was there.

Ansem opened the door, without knocking, and peered in. Riku's bed was empty. Ansem's heart sank. Riku wasn't here. Only a few moments later, Riku himself arrived, having searched briefly for Ansem. He had been staring at the floor, when he suddenly walked into Ansem.

"Oof!" Riku said as he stumbled backwards. Ansem turned around, and saw him. For a moment, something akin to relief flitted through his reddish eyes.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering…" Ansem began, then he trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"Were you looking for me?" Riku asked. Ansem gave a curious half-shrug, which Riku interpreted as "Yes."

"I…" they both began, then stopped.

"You first," Riku said. Ansem didn't immediately reply, but instead drew closer. Riku couldn't look at his face; rather, his eyes were drawn to Ansem's exposed chest. Ansem caught Riku's face in his hand.

"Me first, huh? Fine by me."

-

I think I'll leave the rest to your imagination, shall I? Ehh… first attempt at shonen-ai. Good? Bad? …Oops, they were talking like Brits there for a moment. Oops. My bad. Like I said, blame the Beatles.


	2. Part Two

And now, the second half of this two-part horror that is my first attempt at yaoi! At least, I think it'll be two parts… This has been sort of fun to write, surprisingly! X3 Oh yeah, BTW, I'm gonna start an AnsemRiku C2 thingummy, if there isn't one already. I don't think there is, but... If you wanna be a staff member, tell me in a review.

-

Several hours later, Ansem awoke to daylight streaming in the windows. At first, he couldn't remember where he was. Then he looked down.

Riku, a naked Riku, was enveloped in the arms of a naked Ansem. Ansem cried out, and backed rapidly away, falling off the edge of Riku's bed.

"Oh dear God, what the hell did I just do!" he yelled. Riku woke up, and looked at Ansem and himself. He let loose a similar yell, and fell off the other edge. Eventually, his head appeared over the top, and he stared at Ansem. Ansem stared back with a mingled look of horror and disbelief.

"Did we… did I… did…? Oh, God!" he stammered. Snagging his clothes, he slowly backed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Once outside, he sank against the wall, clutching his clothes to his chest. "What the hell?" he mumbled. He continued muttering in this strain for sometime, when a shadow fell over him.

"Ansem?"

Ansem looked up, and saw Maleficent staring at him. He felt her gaze traveling across his bare shoulders, and moving steadily downwards.

"You will forget what you have seen," he snarled, voice full of malice. Maleficent got the hint, and quickly vacated the area, leaving Ansem alone.

Meanwhile, Riku was still sitting on the floor, looking forlorn and lonely. He continually recalled the haunted look on Ansem's face.

"I thought he was… I thought he…" he whispered, feeling just as confused as Ansem, who was still sitting outside the door. "He seemed to… I tried to… I was… damn."

Neither of them moved, except Ansem, who felt sitting on the floor clothed was better than otherwise. Both were lost in thought for some time.

-

Several days later, Riku stood on tiptoe on a rickety ladder, trying to reach up to the taller shelf in his room. There was a book he wanted, but it remained tantalizingly out of reach. He swore.

"Shit! Fucking book," he growled. His fingers groped further, and his fingertips brushed the spine. "Dammit!" He stretched his arm further, and he managed to grab it. The ladder rocked, and Riku felt himself start to fall. "Oh, shit!" he cried before he hit the ground.

The fall knocked the wind out of him. He gasped for breath, and his eyes widened as he saw the teetering book fall off the shelf and strike him sharply between the eyes. A bright light erupted in his vision, and everything went black.

-

Ansem had been passing by, and glanced in Riku's open door, hoping to be called in for something, anything.

The unconscious Riku lying on his back on the floor was all the invitation he needed.

-

Riku awoke slowly, dimly aware of a throbbing ache in his head. However, he was also aware of something warm holding him tightly. He opened his eyes, and saw that he was in Ansem's arms. Ansem was asleep. Riku smiled. He liked Ansem holding him like this.

He was simply holding him the way a mother might. Riku reached up and brushed a finger against Ansem's lips. He noted with some disappointment they were both clothed, but the fact that Ansem never seemed to button his shirt properly was enough.

Ansem twitched, and woke up. He glanced down at Riku, and saw he was awake.

"What the hell were you doing?" Ansem said, but without any real venom.

"Trying to get a book," Riku replied. "Although it got me more than anything."

Ansem blinked; then hastily released Riku. Riku looked slightly disappointed, but hid it gamely. He stood, and felt his head sway.

Ansem saw him waver, and moved forward in the blink of an eye to catch him before he fell again. Still woozy, Riku stared up at him. Ansem felt his face growing warm.

"How is it I always end up here?" Riku said. Ansem couldn't reply. He closed his eyes, and tried to calm himself. This was most unlike him. But so was that night…. When he opened his eyes again, Riku had fallen asleep. He carefully laid Riku down on his bed, and sat down in a chair to watch him.

Ansem frowned. This was really getting out of hand. If he didn't do something soon, then… He didn't like where that train of thought let off. That was a station he really wanted to avoid. But still…. He pummeled his forehead with his fists. No, no, no! Stop it!

Riku stirred, and Ansem's head jerked up to look at him again. But he was only shifting in his sleep. Ansem sighed, and left before it happened again.

-

Riku awoke some time later. He looked around, and was disappointed to see Ansem had gone. He stood, relieved that the room had come to a complete stop. He headed down the hall, trying to find Ansem again. He found him in the library, asleep at a table. Riku silently approached, and stopped. What was he planning?

Riku turned sadly away. It was plain Ansem didn't return his feelings. Riku was just a toy to Ansem, something to fuck when he was bored. Riku returned to his room, and flopped down on his bed. He buried his face in his pillow.

Riku started, when, a few minutes later, something heavy descended onto him. He felt strands of hair brushing the back of his neck, and felt someone's breath. He hardly dared to speak, but he did.

"Ansem?"

"Yes, Riku. It's only me."

Riku rolled over, and saw Ansem leaning over him. There was an odd look in Ansem's eye as he leaned close.

"Just little ol' me, and little ol' you," Ansem whispered, drawing even closer, so there was only a mere inch between them. "Just the two of us."

-

Much later, Ansem awoke, and gave a repeat performance. This time, however, Riku didn't fall off as well. He merely blinked, and lifted the blankets.

"Care to join me?" he asked simply.

Ansem blinked, and sighed. "Yes. I would."

-end-

Rawr. Hmm… normally I would viciously scorn yaoi pairings involving one of my bishies, but here I am writing one. I blame my friends and their "Gravitation" fetish. Damn them….

Hehehe… my Sesshomaru plushie reminds me of Ansem… maybe that's why I bought it. XD (Evil laugh) I'm gonna keep it by my computer so I can huggle it mercilessly when reading scary fics, like Uzumaki-sama's "Goodnight Moon." That fic is scary as hell, but it's really good! But still… I'm not reading it without a plushie to hug nearby anymore! The first time, I went rushing for my "Azumanga Daioh" mangas muttering, "Need humour, need humour, need humour…"

_**The fic is over. Please keep your hands and feet inside the fic until it has come to a complete stop. Thank you.**_


End file.
